


Let's Get Smiling

by thetrueliesofafangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Severus comes to a startling realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Smiling

Severus couldn't believe how idiotic he’d been. 

She was in love with him.

How had he failed to notice that she only person who was genuinely interested in him, the only one who seemed glad he’d made it through Nagini’s attack? She made him soup when he had the flu, read him books when he was too depressed to get out of bed. Of course he already knew he was madly in love with her, she was the focus of his life, but to think that she felt the same? How could he have seen that coming?

It all made sense now, the almost frightening kindness, how her gaze softened when she looked at him…god, what a fool he’d been. And yesterday, scared by the depths of his feelings for her he had pushed her away, told her to leave him alone and spend time on another man, someone good and brave and deserving of her beauty. Was he what she meant when she had softly replied, “I already have”?

Running a hand through his hair, Severus paced the width of his office. He had to see her. Just to talk to her, figure things out.  
Gathering his courage he strode briskly to her office.

The second it took her took to open the door felt like millennia. When he saw her standing in the doorway, her hair as impossible as ever, soft light streaming in the back and making her seem shrouded in its beautiful glow; he couldn't help himself. He’d been wanting her for so long.

Lowering his head, he brushed his lips against hers. It was soft and sweet and would have been chaste even if she hadn't responded so ardently; pulling him closer and licking the seam of his lips until he let her in. The taste of her drove him wild, he yanked her flush against him and she ground against him while she fisted a hand in his robe. He backed them into room until her back hit the wall and he went to town, running his hands all over her body and tasting her everywhere. “I love you” he gasped out between increasingly frenzied kisses. “I love you too” she managed to say through her moan as he dropped a trail of kisses down her neck.

He would have barely registered the tinkling of broke n glass or Professor McGonagall stunned gasp if she hadn't gently pushed him away.

Minerva was staring at them, her mouth open in shock.

“I apologize, Minerva….I…..we..I can explain” Hermione begun before Severus cut her off.

“Get out”

“Wha…what?” Minerva sputtered.

“Minerva, I have nothing but the greatest respect for you but I am going to ravish Professor Granger against this wall whether you are here of not so I suggest you leave.”  
Minerva’s eyes raked over Hermione’s flushed cheeks, kiss swollen mouth and darkly lidded eyes before harrumphing and wrapping herself in her cloak.

“I’ll be out of your hair then”

Behind her, Hermione had already wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued his exploration of her body.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading!


End file.
